Princess of Coal
by Jenna O'Dair Hale Waters
Summary: Katniss isn't allowed to volunteer. Peeta and Prim go into the Arena, hoping the other person goes back home. Rory hates Peeta, because of a certain Princess of coal.
1. Reaping

**Okay, this was originally on a different fanfic site, but I wanted a new start. So this is what it would be like if Prim went into the Hunger Games. Will the odds be in her favor? **

* * *

Prim's POV

I wake up screaming; from a nightmare that I hope won't become reality. Today is the reaping, the seventy-fourth reaping, and my first reaping. The nightmare that awoken me, was that the freaky escort lady Effie Trinket calling "Primrose Everdeen" in front of the whole District 12. I already see that my sister Katniss has already left, and that she took the goat cheese I left out for her with her. As I get changed into Katniss' first reaping clothes - a white blouse, beige skirt, and brown lace up boots - I realized that Mother is still deep in her slumber. I wake her up quietly, and she smiles when she sees me dressed. I turn to so see the most adorable tomcat in the world! Pink mashed in nose, cute little torn ear, and fur the color of a buttercup, and that's his name. His name is Buttercup. When I turned around I guess mother saw that my blouse was too big, and formed a ducktail like shape in the back. But, we winded up pinning it in my skirt.

I glance to my right, and see that Katniss has returned. "You look beautiful!" she exclaimed "But you better tuck in that tail, Little Duck." I realized that the back of my shirt came out again. Playfully, I shouted "Quack. "Quack yourself" Katniss responded, and smiled. I only saw her smile with me or when she was with Gale. I sometimes think that she likes Gale. Everyone in District Twelve does. Anyway, my mother showed Katniss to the tub of hot water that awaited her, and then she got changed, and Mother put her hair in a braided bun. "You look beautiful." I said quietly "And nothing like myself" Katniss responded. "I wish I looked like you." I said jealously. Smiling softly, she replied "Oh, no. I wish I looked like you, Little Duck." We looked at each other, and we knew we it was time to go.

When we got to the Square, I wanted to cry. What if my dream did become reality? What if I died trying to get my hands on a dagger? What if I didn't see Katniss again...?

There are too many what ifs in life. I walked to the twelve year old section, and waited. I waited for what friends I might lose today. I waited for their screams of help in the arena. I waited for their pictures to come up at the end of the day in the lonesome sky. And I thought of all of this when the grotesque Effie Trinket came up stage, in her appalling Capitol accent. As she went on about it's an honor this and Capitol that, I thought to myself Does she even know that she is preparing these kids for slaughter? When I returned from my thoughts, Effie was already pulling the paper out of the glass ball for the girl's names. And who the girl would be that she was escorting her to her death this year, you may ask. Why, it would be none other, than Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 2

My heart stops. Only one piece of paper said Primrose Everdeen on it. There was only one in thousands. But I couldn't do anything now. I couldn't do anything ever to fix my future. I fix my shirt, clench my fists, and walk toward the stage. I pass Katniss, and see that she is on the verge of tears. "Prim. Prim!" I hear her scream. When the Peacekeepers try to push her away she says the unthinkable...

"I volunteer as tribute." Nobody in District 12 has volunteered since... well I really don't know. "Volunteering is not allowed in any Districts but 1, 2, and 4 dear. Primrose may you come up?" Effie scolded.

Gale comes up and takes Katniss away to Mother, and I step onto the stage. I look to the crowd, and even the people who are betting look up at me. The probably seen Mother to get taken care of, Katniss trades with everybody, or they remember my father, who died in the mine explosion. "Let's give a round of applause to Primrose Everdeen, our first Tribute of the 74th Hunger Games!" The gesture that everybody does next will haunt the Capitol forever. The crowd, one by one, holds their three middle fingers up to their lips, and holds them out to me. This is a sign rarely used, usually at funerals. It means goodbye to someone you love...

"Alright then, it's time for the boys." Effie says urgently, apparently scarred about how the Capitol will react to this. She sticks her white, powdered hand into the boy's glass ball. The name didn't belong to Gale, Vick, or Rory. It was Peeta Mellark's. He was the baker's son. He walks up slowly, and I can tell he wants to cry as badly as I want to. Mayor Undersee read the boring Treaty of Treason, and then Peeta and I are escorted into different rooms in the Justice Building. I hear Katniss one more time, "Prim! Come back!" When I turned around I saw a Peacekeeper with a gun, heading towards Katniss. "No!" I screamed. I shoved one of the Peacekeepers that was bringing me to the Justice Building of the stage, practically to his death, and ran to Katniss. I kicked the Peacekeeper in the leg and took the gun from him.

As soon as I did this, the other Peacekeepers came and carried me to the Justice Building. I was just glad Katniss' life didn't end before mine. Well it didn't matter considering my life was ending in a few days.

When we got to the rooms we would be saying our goodbyes in, I couldn't believe what luxury was like. The carpets were made with a soft, plush material, and the couch was made of velvet. I could tell that it was velvet because Mother has a collar made of it. The first people to visit me were Mother and Katniss. Katniss sat down and I sat on her lap with my arms around her neck. This is how we sat when I was a toddler. "Listen Katniss" I say sternly "No matter what happens, stay strong. Please. If you have the time or if Mother does, milk Lady, and keep Buttercup. You can do it. You've been doing it for years." Katniss just nods and gives me a hug. "You can do it Prim. If you do what you just did to those Peacekeepers, you can win." I think Katniss is just saying this to make me feel better, but we all know that I'll probably be the first one dead. I'll most likely die in the Cornucopia. But, you never know. Maybe I'll last until the top 15. I turned to Mother. She knew what was coming. "Don't leave her again." was all I could say, because I knew if I said more, I would burst into tears. Crying would show that I was weak. Panem would probably make an impression of me when I most likely killed two Peacekeepers.

When it was time for them to go Katniss shed many tears, and I think that the Peacekeeper was scared that I would do the same thing to him to the others, so he pulled them out in and shoved my next visitor in, Rory Hawthorn. He walked up to me and didn't something I didn't expect from him. He kissed my full on the lips. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. His lips were so soft.

"I always loved you. You could do this. Show them the Primrose Everdeen that nobody but me has seen in you. You'll be the youngest victor. I love you Primrose." he whispered soothingly. I couldn't think of any other response but "I love you, too" We hugged for the rest of our time. My last visitor was the most unexpected.

It was Madge Undersee. She was the mayor's daughter. You would think she would be stuck up considering who she was, but she was quiet, and Katniss' friend. She came up to me urgently and said "They let you bring one item from the District to the games. Will you wear this?" She held out a gold circular pin that had a mockingjay in the middle of it. I took the pin and gave her a hug. She was always nice to me. When Katniss was sick she would walk me home. Sometimes when I stayed after school because I didn't understand something in school she would help me with it. It was time for her to go and she turned around and said "Win for me Prim." I decided then that I would at least try to win. I would at least try for Mother, for Katniss, for Rory, and for Madge. I would try to win for District 12. I would win for District 12.

**A/N: Sooooooo 2nd chapter is up! What do you think?**


	3. Peeta

**Chapter 3**

We get to the train station and I was so glad I didn't cry. There were tons of cameras and reporters. Almost everyone could tell that Peeta had been crying. Maybe he was trying to act weak so people would make him out to be an easy target. But with all those years hauling bread trays, I doubt anyone will fall for that old trick. It had worked with Johanna Mason, but she looked the part. In the end, she was a ruthless killer. But, Peeta doesn't really look so... breakable. Right away, Effie started talking about the next few days. I ignore her most of the time. The only time I paid attention to her was when she talked about the Training Center. Maybe I could learn how to use a knife, or maybe a sword. All I knew was I wasn't going down without a fight. I mean, not trying to win is like a suicide, an I don't want Katniss to think didn't want to live. I We got to the train, and I couldn't believe what normal was to the Capitol people.

Normal was silver hair, dresses that looked like disco balls, and **a lot** of pink. Normal was plush beds, chocolate fountains, and Avoxes to cater to their every need. Whether it be something vitally important, like having a heart attack, or something small, like their blanket wasn't the shade of maroon the had asked for. Then again, the last one is vitally important to them. But all these luxuries, and it was only the train. A train that went 200 miles per hour! Or so said Effie, and I think she just likes to brag about the Capitol. When we entered the train we found platters of food that awaited us. There was meat and candy and fruit and delicacies that neither I nor Peeta could name.

I started to fill my plate right away. This made Effie giggle, as if I **never** ate in my entire life. Well that wasn't the case. All the food looked so interesting and delicious. Although it was delicious, I just favored Katniss' fresh meet more. But, my favorite was a fruit that Katniss had never brought home. They were called "cherries". The exotic red fruit filled half of my plate, and the red juice that spilled out of them almost landed on my white blouse. Effie was surprised that we knew how to use a fork and knife, as if we were barbarians. She said that the Tributes from last year had no table manners what so ever. I knew the Tributes from last year. They were kids from the Seam, Rose and Union. I realized then that I absolutely hated Effie. I hated Effie and all of the Capitol people who watched the Games for entertainment. Okay, the children don't know any better, but there is someone that does. President Snow, that... that murderer! He sends kids to their deaths each year without even batting an eye. That coward, the murderer, that bastard!

I stood up and ran to my room. Effie had no right to talk about Rosie a 14 year old and Union a 17 year old, like that. As you can guess, they died in the Cornucopia or, as most people call it, the Bloodbath. I heard a knock at the door. It was probably Peeta. "Go away Peeta!" I sobbed. "No," he refused. I couldn't really stop him, I had forgot to lock the door. As he tiptoed over to my bed, which I should mention was quite comfortable, I noticed how blue his eyes were. You could get lost in them for years. "Hey now, whats wrong?" Peeta whispered soothingly. "I-I-I'm g-g-gonna d-d-die." I choked. I probably was, right? I mean, I saw the other kids that had gotten Reaped. The boy from District 2 is gigantic. The only person I would have a slight chance of hurting was the girl from District 11, Rue. Hell, I don't even stand a chance against Peeta! And I don't even want to kill anyone! I need to face the fact that I am going to die.

"No you are not!" Peeta said confidently. "You, my little Primrose, are going to win. I will make sure of it. I know you do not want to kill anyone, but I need to make sure you survive. Primrose Everdeen, youngest Victor!" I sighed. I know Katniss probably threatened to hurt him if I didn't come home. "Peeta, you need to save yourself." I mumbled. He didn't respond, or at least I didn't hear him. Because I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, my braids where taken out. I was out of my uncomfortable Reaping outfit. _Peeta_ I thought. Peeta wasn't going to change his mind about it. Peeta was going to give his life up, for a little girl, with a little life.


	4. Parade

**Chapter 4**

When I awoke, there was a knock on my door. "Wake up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie said almost screaming. "I'm still mad at you, go away!" I said yawning. "Wake up Sweetheart." Haymitch said in a drunken manner. I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. But, we arrived at the Capitol. I changed into a pink, silk long-sleeved shirt and a ruffled black skirt. Effie seemed pleased with my appearance, so I figured the Capitol would too. Their personalities are pretty much all of the same. "Oh! Pink and sparkly and fake!"

When we got to the hotel we would be staying at, Effie escorted us to a room where we would meet our stylists. But first, a few people had to make us look "presentable". That meant de-haring us, and brushing our hair out, and so on...

After they were done with ripping any hair I had and will have in the future out of my legs, I met my stylist, Cinna. To me, he wasn't like the other Capitol people. He had his original hair and skin tone, and he only had a little bit of gold eyeliner that brought out the flecks of gold in eyes. I liked him from that moment. "I am sorry that this happened to you." he whispered quietly. Cinna had a wonderful plan for me. At first, Peeta and I were both going to be lit on fire. But then, Cinna thought I shouldn't be thought of as a Tribute. No, he wanted me to be thought of as a princess. A Princess of Coal to be exact. Peeta would be the prince of coal. I look at myself in the mirror. I didn't see Primrose Everdeen. No, I was Primrose, Princess of Coal.

My dress was made of velvet, and it had black sparkles all over it to make it look sooty. The elegant garment went from the straps to my feet. I wore black boots that went to my knees, not that you could see them, but still. My hair was pulled into a tight bun and a black hairpiece made of feathers was right on top of my head. I wore black eye-shadow, an ample of black eyeliner, a very dark red blush, and clear lip-gloss. To top it off, Cinna made me wear my mockingjay pin. I indeed looked like the Princess of Coal. Peeta wore a black jumpsuit, and then the rest was the same for him, except for the make-up of course.

As me and Peeta stepped aboard the charcoal chariot, Cinna commanded us to do something, but I could not here him. "He told us to hold hands." Peeta whispered in my ear. I heard kindness and... love in his voice? No, Peeta could do better than a twelve year old who was going to die in about four days. Well, he was only four years away from my age... No Prim you don't like Peeta. Maybe you do. No you're going into the games. Grrrrr.

The District Twelve chariot finally took off. My hand was holding on to Peeta's big, calloused palms. The eyes of the spectators were no longer on Districts 1, 2, 4, and 11. Everyone's eyes were focused on the Princess of Coal. I didn't look like a fragile flower like the Capitols thought. No. I was a warrior, a fighter. I was a winner. I was a survivor. Even if I did die, I would be remembered as Primrose Everdeen, Princess of Coal. I did feel a bit of guilt, mostly because everybody was focused on me, and not Peeta. I guess the Prince would be easily forgotten. Poor Peeta, he might not get any sponsors. I felt a great pang of pity for him.

Our chariot finally got to the middle, where President Snow would give his speech about the Hunger Games not being a punishment, but yet a privilege to be in. I hated President Snow. Everyone did, accepting the Capitol people who watched the Hunger Games for entertainment. I despised of them. Okay, not the children, they do not know what the president is doing is very... heartless. The parade ended and we were taken into the hotel where we would be staying until our death day. We were chatting with a semi-sober Haymitch and all of the sudden, we stopped. I turned around, and saw the Tribute from 2. His name was Cato Ludwig I believe. I was scared of him, because he was trained, big, and his eyes seemed unforgiving. I felt sorry for him. He was probably a nice boy. Well anyway, he was staring at me as if I were his prey, as if I were his I kind of was. But I knew it wasn't his fault he was like this. No, it was President Snow's fault. A young, innocent boy was trained to be a ruthless killer, just because of a stupent killing spree we he had televised every year for 74 years.

Why does the Capitol back him up? Snow doesn't care about him, he only cares that we remain loyal to him, or else he will be killed. He's a coward. A bloody cold-hearted coward. And until someone killed him, he would remain that way. And that's when I decided...

.

.

.

.

_I _would kill President Snow.

**(A/N) Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I've been getting asked if this is a PeetaxPrim fanfic or a RoryxPrim fanfic. Well... You'll have to wait for a few more chapters to come out! Sorry ;). I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Letter

Chapter 5

I decided to confront Peeta about what happened in the Chariot, you know what I was thinking. It's so confusing. I mean, don't I like Rory? I think I do. I don't know. I tapped on Peeta's door and he gradually opened it.

"Peeta," I whispered reluctantly. "I promised my friend that before I went into the Arena, that I would write her a letter about a problem she is having." Peeta nodded kindly, and waited for me to continue. "You see, my friend Pr... Prairie, she likes someone, but he is four years older than her. She wants to know if four years is too big of an age gap." I stated. I knew this was pathetic. He would obviously know who I was walking about...

"Well", Peeta began "Love is not judged by numbers, it is judged by heart. Love is not tested by beauty, it is tested by personality. Does that help you?" I nodded and walked back to my room.

I knew that Peeta knew who I was talking about really.

I thought of Katniss. She had always had a soft spot for the boy with the bread. She might even like him. I didn't know what to do, I shouldn't even b worrying about this. I'm going to die in a few days dammit! But in my head I knew I wouldn't stop, so better endure it brain. Right?

I knew that it was wrong to like Peeta, mostly because I love Rory. I decided that I would write a letter to Rory, telling him that I knew I wasn't going to make it back, because I had decided that I would make Peeta go home instead of me. I don't have much to live for anyway. I took out a piece of paper and a pen, and I began to write:

Thursday June 24

Dearest Rory,

Rory, we all know that I will most likely not make it out of that Arena, so I am giving up. Tell Katniss, mother, Gale, Hazelle, Posy, and Vick that I said I love them and miss them. Tell Katniss that she needs to stay strong and to give Buttercup and Lady a kiss. Rory, I miss you. I feel terrible saying that I will give up, because it means that I will never see you or Katniss or Posy again. But Peeta has more of a life to live for. We all know it's true. But, I just want you to know that I do love you, a lot. More than words can possibly describe. I know we are just twelve and we don't know what love is, but I feel it. And, I'll die with a knife clutched in my hand, thinking of you. Thinking about your beautiful eyes, and that crooked little smile. Oh Rory, I know you are disappointed in me for doing this, but just remember. I am doing hat is right for the world. My love, you will have my heart for eternity. I love you, Rory Hawthorne. Keep this letter, because I send my heart with it. I am so sorry

-Primrose Everdeen

And as I sealed the letter, my suicide note, I prayed that he would let go. I prayed that everything would be over soon and that I would die peacefully. I would die with a guardian angel by my side, and the thought of a boy named Rory, whom I had said I loved.

But I didn't know if I truly did.

**(A/N) Shorter chapter I know. But I honestly couldn't think for this chapter. What will Rory do when he finds the letter Prim sent? Will she and Peeta have a connection? Hm... **


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Effie sent the letter I knew that would be the last piece of me that Rory would have. I felt awful for breaking my promise to not only him, but to Katniss and Madge. I missed them already, missed them so much I felt like sobbing my heart out. And I don't know who I will die loving. Peeta, the sweet little baker boy who had saved me from starvation when I was so young. Or will I think of my beloved Rory, who I had promised I would make it back, and told I loved him even though I wasn't entirely sure I did. I don't know, I do not know.

(Back in District 12, Rory received the letter. Not wanting to accept it, he ripped it into shreds, not believing that his Primrose was going to give up on him. She broke her promise. And in the heat of the moment, he did something unthinkable. He clutched a knife up to his neck, and when the crimson blood started to trickle down his hands, he was thinking of his beloved Primrose Everdeen. When Gale came back from the mines, he saw a sight that made his heart stop beating. It made him want to wither in pain forever. The sight of his little brother. With a pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body. With a torn up letter, sent from Primrose Everdeen.)

Today we would start training. I was not going to give up without a fight. That's right, I changed my mind. I was going to learn how to kill, how to be a fighter, how to be a winner. How to survive the Hunger Games.

The instructor Ayala was just rambling on and on and on about "Do not neglect anything. You may need to know how to weave a blanket for your pet cow in the early United Stated while juggling torches." But, finally she let us train. There was another 12 year old there. Her name was Rue. We winded up at most of the stations together, except for the weapons. The only weapon she had made an effort to was the sling-shots.

I however found out that I was brilliantly skilled with knives. A petite girl Clove was there too. We were both had a knack for them. She was a Career, from 2. She was very kind to me, even thought Careers are supposed to be ruthless and coldblooded. She called me the Smart Blond. Which the District 1 Career, Glimmer, found very insulting.

But I saw Rue struggling, so I said to her as kindly as I could, "If you need help with anything, we could be allies." She smiles and said "Okay. If we meet in the Arena." It was like an unwritten alliance, but to me, it was the strongest one that would ever exist.

The next day at training, Clove and the monstrous boy from her District asked me if I would like to be a part of the Careers. I thought about Rue, and the promise I made. Great Prim, another broken promise. But then again, she said if we meet in the Arena. It could be a last minute alliance with her. So i accepted the offer. From then on, Clove and I were inseparable. Cato, the boy from her District, called us the Small Ones, because of our small stature.

Before I knew it, it was our individual training day. For breakfast I had a huge bowl of cherries. We were escorted to the elevator and we were on our way.

When it was just Peeta and I left in the room I turned to him. This was my chance to see who I truly loved.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me dumbfounded, until he knew what I was talking about. "Prim, you're too young, you're too... pure." I stated intensely into his sweet blue eyes. I leaned in, and kissed him. Not a little schoolgirl kiss, but an actual I-love-you-and-I know-I-am-going-to-die kiss. And it was perfect.

**(A/N) So... yeah. That's the pairing, Rory is kind of dead know... **


	7. Better

Chapter 7

Peeta's lips were so incredibly soft. They were so soft that they were irresistible...

When I let go of him, I couldn't tell if he was giving me a death glare or he was telling me that he loved me back. I wouldn't be able to tell because just then, the loud speaker called "Peeta Mellark" and he was gone, and I was alone...

I started to think of how wrong I was. I love Rory, I love Rory, I love Peeta... I love Peeta!

I started to realize that before, I was forcing myself to love Rory because he loved me. I felt guilty not loving him back. But now I know that I love Peeta!

The loudspeaker blasted the words "Primrose Everdeen" and I timidly tip-toed into the Training Center. I was absolutely disgusted by the physical state the Gamemakers were in - drunk out of their minds while wasting delicacies that could keep District 12 up and running for three months.

"Primrose Everdeen, District 12." I yelled. All of those drunken eyes were on me. I strutted to the knife section. I found the knife that I was particularly fond with, the one with the three blades. I grabbed it, and my eyes went on where the heart was. Focus, breathe, and throw by the handle I reminded myself before I released the deadly object.

Boom! My knife had landed right where I wanted it to be. If that were a real person, they would've been dead. The Gamemakers eyes were all on me. Then I started to climb the highest tree in there, adding some par core to make myself seem better than I was. After I got to the top, I heard Seneca Crane yell "You may go now, Primrose." I Jumped the 30 feet to the ground and landed right where I wanted to; the pit full of foam squares. As I strutted out, I heard Seneca say "She is better than I thought." Maybe I should try to make it back home. I thought. I will. I will try to make it home now.

So I didn't think of Peeta while I walked to the elevator. I thought of Seneca's words. The words that meant I might go home.

"She is better than I thought."


	8. Interview

Chapter 8

So this was the day. The day before the Games. The day of our interviews. The day before our deaths...

I did pretty well for a 12 year old, considering I got a 10. Clove got the same, as did Cato. Peeta got an 8 which, I assured him, wasn't bad. He's been very... bashful you could say, after I kissed him. I suppose that was expected, I mean love and death don't go well together. "I don't know why you'd do that," Haymitch smirked "Your a day away from your death." As you can guess, he turned back to spirits. I expected that too. Haymitch and sober don't go well together.

Cinna called for me in the middle of the day, during my third bowl of cherries, so my crazy prep team could get me ready for tonight's television broadcast. I was buffed, polished, plucked, and trimmed until I looked "suitable." Ha, like anyone from the Capitol looks "suitable". Excluding Cinna of course.

I wasn't aloud to look in a mirror yet. Cinna handed me my dress, fixed my minimal amount of make-up, and slid shoes onto my raven toed feet. "Okay Primrose, look." He said soothingly. I opened my eyes and I looked nothing like the half-starving-girl-from-the-Seam-that-looked-sad-all-the-time. I looked like a princess. A beautiful princess with excruciating pain in her eyes, because she knew her death was coming soon.

My hair was in a complex twisted bun with braids and curls and black extensions. My dress felt unreasonably tight for some reason, but it was pretty. The silky gown was black and orange and had fringes everywhere, especially around my arms. My shoes were red and sparkly. I was expecting heels, because of a certain Capitol woman who had told me that my stylist was going to make me wear 7-inch heels...Effie. I don't even think I noticed the small amount of make-up Cinna had dabbed on.

"Now," Cinna said sternly,"When the time is right, put your arms up as if you where flying." I thought it was strange to do, but oh well. Cinna knew what he was doing after all, right?

"Now time for the last little twelvey of the night, give it up for PRIMROSE EVERDEEN DISTRICT 12!." hollered Caesar Flickerman. I strutted out as best as I could, with this circulation-cutting dress compressing the small amount of fat I had, it was kind of hard.

"Hello Caesar." I greeted without emotion. Haymitch and I agreed I would be the girl that wanted home so badly that I was in the greatest state of depression. Haymitch said that some Americans back in the early 2000's called it "pulling a Kristen Stewart". Whatever that meant. **(A/N) I actually love Kristen so I'm not trying to put her down whatsoever. **

""Hello Primrose!" he greeted back warmly. "So a 10! Very good for someone of your size!" "Yeah" I replied with sad eyes. "Learning how to be a lethal killer is fun. Very. Turning your back on your allies when it comes to it is even more... delightful." Everyone looked at me with confusion and sorrow and pity. "Well..." Caesar whispered. I knew it was time. I stood up and yelled "I'M NOT JUST THE CAPITOL'S SHINY NEW TOY THEY CAN THROW AROUND! NONE OF US ARE! WE ARE JUST CHILDREN. SMALL CHILDREN WITH LIVES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It kind of hurt my throat after. I extended my arms and next thing I knew I was on fire, but I kept my arms outstretched. I trusted Cinna. I saw myself on the television in the back. I was dazzling with the fake flames licking at my hair and face and body. I couldn't get over it. I was on fire!

Everyone screamed and hollered "Primrose! Primrose!" Then it all went black with the sound of a gunshot and a blinding pain in my back. But before losing my grip on reality, Peeta ran on stage, and kissed me, with those perfect lips...

**(A/N) I know I updated later than usual, but I had choir practice after school. So, is Prim still going to be sent to the games? Peeta loves her back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Please R and R thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story! 3**


	9. Another Letter

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I had to get ready for my town's Relay for Life kick off party! I felt so bad for not posting! Okay, so the games. Ready?**

* * *

I awake, in a bed that feels way too sterile. I glance to my right, and see Effie, focusing on her hands. She noticed that I was awake, and whispered softly, "Darling, you're okay?" I nodded and smiled kindly. The last thing I needed was for Effie to start worrying. "The doctor, um, gave you a special... medication. You'll be alright for the games." Oh goody, I wanted to groan, but I didn't have the energy. But I noticed, Effie's eyes were red, and the slightest bit blotchy. "What's wrong?" I asked her with all the energy I was able to muster. "Darling," she said "I am so very sorry." And she started crying. It started as whimpers, but when she handed me a letter, whose paper was just a little to white, she started sobbing into her powdery hands. And as I read it, I understood why.

_Dear Prim,_

_Prim, congratulations on your score. You can make it. But Prim, there is something you must know. _

_It's about Rory. I don't know what you said to him, but something inside of him snapped when he read it. Gale found him, after working in the mines all day. Oh, his scream was heard all over 12. It was terrible. Then Hazelle came home. Oh my Lord, she broke into a million pieces. Then Vick, and Posy. Little Posy..._

_Soon enough all of 12 knew. Everyone knows and cannot get over it. Well there are only two people who do not know. You, and Peeta. Prim, Rory killed himself. I am so sorry, I know you loved him so much. But that's only the first thing I need to tell you. _

_Prim, you do not need to fight anyone. You do not need to kill. You can let go, and live with Rory. You do not have to, you can come home. But if you are in the middle of the games, and decide that you are tired of life as it is, then it is okay to let go. I love you so much. So does Katniss, who had told me to write this to you. Your mother loves you too. Gale, Hazelle, Vick, Posy, Rory, all of them. Little Flower Girl, you will be okay._

_I will join you if you let go. Do not fret._

_See you soon, _

_Madge Undersee_

* * *

A bit of light reaches me from underground, and then suddenly, I am free. Well, almost.

I look around. In front of me, there is the Cornucopia, shining in the sun. There are backpacks and weapons and shelter and a bit of hope within each of those objects.

Then there is a wheat field where the sun shines the brightest. District 9 perk. Not going there.

There is a forest. With wildflowers and tall trees densely packed together. I would probably meet up with Peeta and Rue there. I haven't declined the Careers offer yet, but I never said no. I could use it as a huge advantage for me in the middle of the games. Clove and Cato seem to look out for me. Thank god for their poor judgment skills.

I see a lake, but I wont dare to go there at first. Probably the easiest source of water. I listen to the man counting down my death.

40- I can't do this. I am going to die and see Rory. Madge will be with me and Daddy. I'm gonna die.

35- I'm free. Just a step in front of the wrong Tribute and I'm free.

30- But what about Peeta? What will he do? He loves me right? He would blame himself for it.

25- Rue? Little Rue, the Careers wouldn't spare her. She's be dead within a second if she steps in the wrong place at the wrong time.

20- But Katniss said it was okay to let go. Shouldn't I listen to her? Oh God...

15- Let's see how far I can get, right?

10- I will try to win for District 12.

5- I _will_ win for District 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1- _Run_


End file.
